Zorra the Magnificent
Zorra the Magnificent (Real Name Unknown) is a one time villain of Red Ryder Appearance Zorra was portrayed as wearing an orange jumpsuit with a gas mask with a bulletproof vest underneath and carrying a purse full of weapons and Gadgets Biography Zorra the Magnificent was once a skilled magician, and loved her work, however, when she fell into debt, she couldn't afford her equipment for her magic act, when her magic salesman, Jinder Maharaja, came up with the idea to steal money from the banks, she was initially hesitant, but eventually gave in, one day, she robbed the Ambrose City bank for exactly $10,000. After 3 years, the police called Red Ryder for help, and he was able to come up with a plan to make Zorra try again, by planting a story saying that the money that Zorra stole was counterfeit, inspite it being legal tender, later, in the lab, Ryder and his new sidekick, Copper, were able to use their forensic skills to deduce that the criminal was a woman, due to a sample of Ambergris being found on a piece of fabric that was torn off during Zorra's last heist, the crime fighting duo then donated a fake ruby to a museum, hoping that Zorra would steal it and they could find her using the tracking chip hidden inside, however, Zorra anticipated the trap and instead, sent Jinder in to steal the ruby and remove the chip, however, since they both knew it was a fake, Zorra revealed that the theft of the fake ruby was a distraction to draw attention away from her real plot, kidnapping Copper's visiting Aunt, Marilyn and keeping her for a ransom. When Police Commissioner, Francis Andrews, David Young and Copper request the terms of the ransom over a TV broadcast, Zorra answers and demands the money, however, Copper is able to convince Zorra that the money that she stole from the bank was real after all and the whole thing was a trick to get her to try again. With this, Zorra releases Marilyn, however, Red Ryder was able to figure out who Zorra really was, due to some information that she accidently revealed during the broadcast as well as a matchbox located inside Marilyn's coat pocket and the duo track her whereabouts to a bookstore, and, after pulling on a trick book, they find a secret passage to a hidden magic shop, where they are trapped inside Jinder's Inescapable Death Trap, a transparent cage made from Jet Age Plastic, making it bulletproof, to make matters worse, the trap is rapidly filling with a toxic gas, Jinder and Zorra planned to have the duo escape to find out how Zorra could escape herself, Ryder and Copper tried escaping through the metal grate where the gas was coming from, however, the metal grate was electrified, giving Ryder an idea, both Ryder and Copper place their utility belts onto the electrified metal grate and when the electricity mixes with the gas, the Death Trap explodes, and Ryder & Copper escape, however, they are unaware that Jinder had placed 2 gangsters inside 2 sarcophagus and hired them to shoot the duo upon escape, so that they don't reveal what has happened, however, Zorra, believing it is wrong to kill people, warns the duo about the gangsters and the duo duck out of harms way, causing the gangsters to shoot eachother instead, Jinder panic's and tries to leave, but when Zorra tells the duo, they take him down and arrest him, they then turn their attention to Zorra, who appears to be crying, however, Copper just believes them to be fake tears, but when Ryder inspects them, he realises that they are real. Zorra holds out her hands and requests to be arrested, and she is. Later, Ryder arrives at the prison to ask about everyone that was involved, Jinder would be behind bars for 2 years, the gangsters, who survived the gun shots thanks to the sarcophagus, will be sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder and Zorra would be in prison for 1 year. Later, David arrives at the prison to talk to Zorra, and tells her that once she is out, she will be allowed to show her magic to younger people, by being their magic instructor, which she gratefully accepts, before she is taken back to her cell, she conjours up a rose which she asks to be given to Red Ryder, but when David leaves the prison, he places it in his lapel. Gadgets Bullet-proof Vest- Used during her crimes to to prevent herself from being shot. Purse- Used to store all her stolen goods and all her gadgets, it also serves handy as a weapon Smoke Bomb- In the jewellry store, she uses this to create a distraction to escape Fake Tears- Used so men would give her sympathy when commiting crimes Gas Mask- Used incase of toxic gas, she also uses this so that people can't recognize her Trivia *She is based on the villain from the 1966 Batman Series, Zelda the Great. *She is the first one-time only villain. *Inspite her not making a second appearance, it is revealed in Season 3 that Jinder had died in prison due to a heart attack. Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unknown Identity Category:Allies Category:Antagonists Category:Thieves Category:One-Time Villains